Forming Ties in Switzerland (Epilogue to Mending Ties)
by Finnian4ever
Summary: No demon should fall for a human. Claude has learned that the hard way. However, he bends the rules once again when he discovers a pure soul lying asleep one night. OC. Rated M for later chapters. If you can't stand Claude, then you will not like this fic. For all those who enjoyed 'Mending Ties in Paris', you might enjoy this mostly Claude-centered story. Comment please! lol
1. Chapter 1

Cedric lay still as he listened to the slow ticking of the clock down the hall. It was so silent this night that it seemed as though he could hear the settling of every plank and brick in the old building. His own room above the workshop already earned him the ability to hear everything that passed beneath him, even when all was quiet. He shifted on his thin mattress, the sound of the sheets moving like a gong in the stillness. He had not wanted to move; he was waiting, and felt that somehow being as still as possible would help to ease the alarm when…when it came. But he had been lying on his stomach, and his spine was aching. He curled on his side, facing the wall so that he would not be as startled by its arrival. The time always varied; sometimes Cedric had barely laid down, other times he would have fallen into an uneasy sleep for hours before he was awakened by the familiar and terrifying presence. It was still hard not to brace himself for it until sleep came, or _he_ came.

The young man was trying to even out his breathing to calm his rapid heart, when he felt it. There was no real way to describe how he always knew it was there in his room. It was like to a chill that prickled the hairs on the back of one's neck and told one to be alert for danger. No sound accompanied the moment when he knew it was there, until it began walking toward his bed. The footsteps were incredibly quiet for a creature of its stature, but in the silence of the night everything sounded clear and loud. Cedric drew in a quick breath when the mattress dipped beneath its weight, and he shivered at the touch of fingers on the back of his neck.

"Feigning sleep is for young children."

The words floated like silk on the wickedly smooth voice that spoke them, wrapping Cedric in the fear, and desire, of what that voice would speak next. The young man said nothing. He had learned by now that nothing he could say would deter the inevitable. He shivered again as steamy hot breath bathed his ear and cheek.

"Would you like me to be gentle tonight? You have cooperated so nicely these past few evenings that I think you've earned a little fawning."

The fingers that had been petting his neck slid down to press between his slender shoulders, finding a knot of tension and slowly soothing it. Cedric felt the warmth seeping from those fingers into his thin nightshirt, heating his chilled flesh that sang in welcome.

"Your body screams out for me now. How long will it be until your mouth does the same, little one?"

Lips, soft and warm, lavished impossibly tender kisses on his neck, his ear, his cheek…finally his head was turned and his own lips were pressed against the supple heat. He opened his mouth without a second thought beneath the gentle insistence of a hot tongue, and he gasped as his mouth was examined by the incredibly soft strokes. He felt cold when the pressure and heat retreated, leaving him trembling in fear and want. It was always such a complex mix of emotion and sensation, good and evil. There was no escaping it. He was trapped, caught in the web of his own lust spun by the one who indulged him every night.

"Don't hide from me, my prey…" That smooth voice muttered, a hand caressing his jaw, "show me those eyes. Look at me."

Cedric opened his eyes, staring up at the creature leaning over him. In the darkness, unbroken but for a small stream of light filtering through his curtain from the distant streetlight, two orbs glowed red above him. Those devil eyes pierced his own and consumed him with fear and promises.

"That's…hardly fair…" Cedric said, trying to sound amused rather than shaken, "you want me to show you my eyes and yours aren't even their natural color."

A small chuckle escaped the creature, the lines of a handsome nose and chin becoming clearer as his eyes adjusted.

"On the contrary, this is how my eyes look in their natural state. But I suppose to a mere human such as yourself…" The red glow was extinguished and glints of gold were caught by the light of the window, "this is how you know them."

"Gold is still not a natural color." Cedric muttered, looking away from the inhumanly beautiful eyes. Another soft chuckle, and those warm fingers cupped his face.

"Careful, now, give me much more cheek and I might rescind my offer to be gentle with you."

Cedric swallowed slightly. In truth, he welcomed a night where he was not kissed, plundered, and abandoned within an hour's span. There had been nights when the creature had gifted him with soft caresses and teasing, but it had never lasted long or accomplished much. Once the creature was sheathed inside him and thrusting him into the mattress nothing more was ever required; it was the greatest pleasure he had known in his seventeen years. He was curious to see what would happen should he lie there compliantly.

"That's a good boy."

The sheets were tugged down his body and he twitched as his bare legs were touched by the cold air in the room. When his nightshift was lifted and pulled over his head and could not hold back his trembling and the Goosebumps breaking out all over his skin. A warm solid body lay down along the length of his own, and he was gathered close to it, still shaking.

"There now," the silky voice cooed, hands running along his back and arms, "do not mind the cold. I'll make sure you're perfectly warm."

Cedric felt his teeth chattering, and pressed his cold nose into the side of a warm neck.

"That's it," fingers stroked through his hair, "now what do you say to me?"

Cedric scoffed quietly, and the fingers tightened in his hair.

"Cedric? What. Do. You. Say?"

The young man bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth to speak, giving the creature the answer that had been trained into him,

"Thank you…Claude."


	2. Chapter 2

No demon should ever be infatuated with a human. That was a lesson that Claude had learned the hardest possible way, and he intended never again to break that unspoken rule. After Ciel Phantomhive, the only human he had ever pursued to the point of nearly losing his own life, gave him that one glorious night in his bed he had decided that no human was ever worth contracting again. He took souls without regard to reapers or rules, moving through the world and feasting as he had done innumerable times before. He crossed the globe within a few years, consuming more uncontracted souls than he had in over a century.

He found himself in Switzerland after a time, a country that had never gained too much of his time or regard beyond his passing through. He was surprised to find a great variety in the flavor of the Swiss people. There were many scents to follow, many victims to choose from. He took a liking to the ones living in the mountains, as their taste was somewhat fresher from all the clear mountain air. While other areas of the world's people could taste basically the same, here there was a great difference between one person and the next. Had he cared enough, he would have been curious as to why this area was so different. He had to be sure that he spread out his killings once he decided to stay a while and sample what the country had to offer him. It would not due to have a host of reapers on him. The way he had been carrying on he knew they had to at least be keeping an eye out.

He was on his way back down the side of a particularly large mountain one night, close to a month after he had arrived in the country, when he came across a small town nestled just above a valley. It was a perfect balance between the highland villages and the cities in the lowlands. He had seen poor huts for homes high in the mountains, contrasting with the great stone and brick buildings of the lower cities. This place was a good mix of wooden and stone homes and businesses, a step between poverty and wealth. Claude walked the empty streets in the night, while all was still as death in the chilling grasp of winter. His own breath proceeded ominously before him, misty in the light of the cold moon. He sniffed gently as he passed building after building, assessing the prey sleeping behind their walls. Bitter, tart, sweet, smoky…a nice variety, but individually not interesting him.

The slow tapping of his footsteps on the frozen stone stopped as something interesting caught his attention. He drew in a deep, appreciative breath through his nose, his eyes closing slightly. That one smelled delicious. A variety within itself, rather than holding one intense flavor overall. Perfect. He turned to look at the building from which the scent was radiating. It was a print shop according to the large wooden sign hanging over the door and the large press he could see through the window. It was no trouble to enter the place. Human barriers were nothing to a demon. The large printing room was silent but for the ticking of a clock that came from upstairs. Claude followed the mouth-watering scent up a set of stairs and down a hallway, passing the ornate clock on the wall as he went. He pushed open the door behind which the scent was strongest, and had to hold himself back as an intense waft of it hit him.

In a small bed in the corner of a Spartan room lay the bearer of the luscious soul. Claude stepped silently closer until he was staring down at the bed's occupant. It was a young man, perhaps eighteen years of age. His sweet face was relaxed in sleep, and his golden hair spilled in long waves over his ears and neck. Claude reached out to feel a lock of his hair between his fingers. It was soft and fine. The young man unexpectedly stirred and actually rolled over onto his side, his back to Claude. The demon could not help but feel slightly amused; the position in which he slept would be the least of his concerns when his soul was being rent from his body.

He leaned one knee onto the mattress beside the boy, so he could lean over him. He gently placed his lips against the boy's, and was just preparing to draw out his soul when a solid blow landed in his gut. The boy had jabbed backward with his elbow and caught him hard. Had he been human, he had no doubt that it would have left a bruise. The next second Claude was punched soundly in the face and he withdrew, surprised. The boy was sitting up on his knees now, breathing hard and staring half-blind into the dark of his room, his hands in fists and held at the ready.

"I warned you Theo!" He called out in a shaky, but determined voice. "I told you to leave me be! I want nothing to do with you, understand? I told you 'no' and that's final!"

Claude cocked his head as he observed the young man. He was shaking, obviously frightened, and yet there was a fire in his spirit. It was almost as if he had been expecting this to happen, but had been caught unawares. Interesting. The demon stepped closer. The boy couldn't see him very well, but he could hear his approach, and he stiffened. His bed was stationed in a corner, leaving no room for retreat.

"Stay back you pervert!" He cried, shaking his fists in an attempt to intimidate. Considering he was sitting up on his bare knees in his nightshirt, he was not doing a very good job of it. "Don't you lay another finger on me!"

Quick as a demon could, Claude lunged forward and pinned both the young man's hands to the cold wall above his head. He gasped, taken by surprise at the swiftness of his defeat. Claude gazed into his face, and lowered one hand to hold his chin. The boy stared back at him, still unable to make him out in the darkness. But Claude could see him very well.

"You have brilliant green eyes." Claude said smoothly. With a meal this delicious, he felt he could play with it a little first. Said eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"You're…you're not Theo…" He muttered fearfully. "Did he…did that bastard hire you to-"

"I work for no man." Claude responded, swiping his thumb over the boy's lips. They were a bit chapped from the cold weather, but they were full and rosy nonetheless. The next instant they parted and the boy's teeth had snapped down onto his thumb hard enough to break the skin. Claude did not react to this vicious attack, and even continued to rub his free fingertips along the boy's chin. This unsettled the lad, and he released Claude's thumb in shock.

"Who are you?" He hissed softly, "why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"You are pretty bold to demand answers of me." Claude said, "but I feel generous tonight, so I'll tell you…" He leaned in close, making the boy flinch as the demon's face neared his own. "…but first tell me your name."

The boy hesitated, but Claude tightened his grip on the slender wrists, and he spoke.

"Alright, alright! My name's Cedric!"

"Ah, such a fitting name." Claude truly could have cared less about such a trivial thing as a human's name, but he wanted to be able to whisper it into the boy's ear and make him melt. So he placed his lips against the gentle curve of Cedric's cold ear, and breathed against it hotly, making him squirm. "I'll tell you my business since you asked so kindly, Cedric; I'm hunting you. I followed your scent and now I fancy feasting on your delectable soul. It does entice me so…"

Cedric made what sounded like an attempt at a scoffing sound, but his trembling had increased. Claude could always tell when a human was wise enough to understand just how dangerous he was when only seeing him in his human form. Regardless of what they might have thought he was, if they picked up on the absolute aura of power emanating from him through his human farce they had more sense than they deserved. This boy, Cedrick, was one of the smart ones.

"You're going to…eat my soul?" Cedric asked, making an effort to sound skeptical, but failing.

"Well…" Claude let his fingers wander down the side of the boy's pale neck, "if you're a good boy and do as I say, I might let you live a little longer."

"Like hell!" Cedric cried, letting loose a frenzy of struggles to try and break free. Claude smiled. He was panicking now. He loved it when they panicked. He let the boy get in a few good kicks before he purposefully let him go. Cedric scrambled past him and his bare feet thudded against the wooden floor as he ran toward the door. Claude got there first, appearing before him so swiftly that the boy recoiled. Claude let his eyes blaze, and Cedric moved backward so quickly that he tripped and landed on his back. He leaned up quickly onto his elbows and stared at Claude with wide, fearful green eyes.

"Wh-what are you!?" He gasped, his fear rooting him in place.

Claude dropped to his knees, straddling Cedric so quickly that the young man lifted his hands as if to protect his face. Claude pried at his hands, and when he succeeded him getting them away from Cedric's face, he laced their fingers through his own in an eerily romantic gesture.

"I can be whatever you want to imagine me." Claude whispered, answering Cedric's terrified query. "For now, at least, think of me as the one who's going to strip you of your innocence and drown you in the world of carnal pleasures."

Claude leaned in close to press another kiss to Cedric's lips. They closed him out, and the boy moved his head, sputtering and gasping. His hands fought against Claude's to no avail.

"No!" He cried, "I wouldn't give in to Theo, I won't give in to you! Whatever you are, you won't be able to make me-"

Cedric's sentence was cut off as Claude flipped him swiftly onto his stomach, holding both of his arms down to the floor above his head.

"Who is this Theo you keep mentioning?" Claude asked softly into Cedric's ear, licking it gently and feeling how cold it was. Cedric flinched. When the boy didn't answer him right away, Claude bit the back of his neck.

"Ouch!" Cedric cried.

"Answer me."

"He's a fellow worker of mine here in the print shop!" Cedric all but bellowed, "He's always trying to touch me in ways he shouldn't, and I finally had to tell him directly to back off. He threatened to find me when I wasn't working and 'change my mind.'"

Claude clucked his tongue, then ran his free hand down Cedric's slender back, over his night shirt.

"You humans, so predictable. Why did you refuse him?"

The boy squirmed beneath him as a large hand began to cup and massage his buttocks. The hand slapped him smartly when he didn't answer right away and he got the message.

"I'm not giving myself to an pervert like that, it's just not right! Let me go! I won't let you do anything to me either! Let go! Let—"

"Do not force me to gag you, Cedric. Be a good boy; stay quiet and still for me."

"Over my dead body!" Cedric cried, struggling again in earnest. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Claude would ordinarily have done the prey in by this point, becoming weary of the fight, but he found this Cedric interesting. There was always a prey or two that put up an entertaining struggle, that were enjoyable to hold down and watch or scratch up a bit for fun. Cedric was one of those. So Claude let the boy struggle, kick, bite, howl, and curse helplessly for endless minutes. He knew it was only a matter of time before he tired out, and then he would have his way with him. Already an idea was forming in his mind that would allow him to take advantage of this situation more than he had originally intended.

Claude watched the boy's muscles moving beneath the nightshirt, the fabric rippling with his quick, jerking movements. He smelled blood from Cedric scraping his face against the floor accidentally. He gave a sinister smile as the boy bucked beneath him, driving his rear end upward against Claude's groin. The demon was already hard from playing with his prey, but he was patient, ready to wait until he could have the boy pliant beneath him. He decided to give Cedric the allusion that he was making progress, and released his grip on the slender wrists. The boy instantly twisted under him, maneuvering onto his back and instantly hammering his fists against every inch of Claude he could reach. The demon took it in stride, relishing the sting of pain as Cedric managed to strike him in the jaw a few times.

It took Cedric a surprisingly short time to realize that his efforts were having absolutely no effect. He stopped, leaning back on trembling elbows and panting in recovery. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and alert, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"How much longer do you intend to fight me?" Claude asked softly, reaching out and stroking the back of his hand against Cedric's cheek. The boy's eyes narrowed and he instantly lunged forward, slapping Claude's hand away and resuming his struggles. The demon pinned his wrists to the floor, giving him more room to move than before. Cedric didn't last very long this round, but finally collapsed; panting so heavily that he couldn't afford wasting energy on anything else. Claude took the opportunity to haul Cedric from the floor and pin him to the mattress. The bed springs creaked as Claude leaned up on his knees to pull off his shirt. Cedric watched him fearfully, his eyes having adjusted to the dark with the help of the moonlight streaming through his window.

"Let's try this once more." Claude said in his silkiest voice, and began to delicately kiss Cedric's neck. The boy shivered, but remained still. The demon began to unbutton the nightshirt, pleased to see that Cedric was still too worn out by his struggles to defy him. While the pale, slender body shook beneath his hands, he made no more attempts to fight.

"That's a good boy." Claude said, sucking hard beneath Cedric's ear. The boy gasped, shifting a bit. "This isn't so bad, right? Do what I say and I'll treat you well."

"You're the lowest of the low." Cedric panted quietly. Claude responded by pinching his nipples a bit harshly. The boy yelped, his hands instinctively going to grip Claude's wrists.

"I don't really care if you insult me, but for the sake of teaching you your place…" He pinched again, and Cedric gave a muffled moan.

"What was that?" Claude asked, leaning down to rub the side of his face against the young chest, "I can't tell if you were in pain, or if you liked it." He blew softly against the fine golden hairs thinly scattered between the offended nipples, and then laved at one with his tongue. Cedric let out a harsh breath and arched his back.

"Stop!" He protested, but his hands were shaking on Claude's wrists.

"You don't really mean that." Claude said, covering the nipple with his mouth again.

"Yes…yes I do…" Cedric said, struggling to speak clearly. Claude pulled the boy up suddenly and ripped the unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Cedric pushed against him fruitlessly as Claude clamped him in against his chest, running his broad hands all over his pale back.

"You're cold," Claude observed, burying his face in Cedric's golden hair, "I thought all that fighting would have warmed your blood a bit."

"Well, anytime a pervert puts his hands on me it chills me to the bone." Cedric hissed, twisting against Claude's iron grasp.

"Come, now," Claude murmured, groping at the fleshy softness of Cedric's sides and stomach, "I'm sure that you've had plenty of fantasies in that young mind of yours, no matter how hard you deny it."

He slid his knee forward to rub between Cedric's legs. The boy jerked, redoubling his efforts to free himself. He wasn't hard, but then Claude hadn't expected him to be.

"Hold still and you'll feel good too." Claude said, his tone less soft and sultry than it had been before. He had been sure to pitch it low and seductive, knowing that he could have a great effect on humans with his speech.

"N-no…" Cedric protested weakly. The more he moved, the more firmly his groin was pressed up against Claude's knee. He inhaled sharply as Claude's hand replaced his knee and groped him.

"You're young; this shouldn't take long." Claude whispered, reaching under the thin sleep shorts the boy wore and taking his limp member in hand. Cedric's spine stiffened like a wire, and he snarled, biting hard into Claude's shoulder. The demon grinned to himself. This one was not giving in easily. He tightened his grip, moving his hand up and down. As he continued, Cedric's bite on his shoulder loosened and he began to breathe quicker. His length began to harden and grow in Claude's hand as he continued to stroke.

"Oh! St-stop…" Cedric tried to protest one last time, but faltered. His grip on Claude's wrist and arm tightened and loosened in waves, his legs trembling against Claude's. The demon sighed as a drop of liquid seeped from the tip, and he could spread it across the smooth head. Cedric let out a sound that was inescapably lustful, and his hips moved forward without his command.

"There you are." Claude chuckled, and his hand instantly began to move rapidly, faster than Cedric had probably ever been able to stroke himself in the lonely hours in his bed.

"Y-you bastard..!" Cedric managed these last two words before he squeezed his eyes shut and began gasping, his thighs trembling violently in response to such brilliant pleasure. He bit into Claude's shoulder again, but this time to try and muffle his shameful sounds of pleasure. Claude was right; it did not take very long before Cedric's breath hitched, his body gave a quick spasm, and he shot out hot liquid onto Claude's wrist. The demon milked him slowly, draining out the last of his pleasure before lifting his wrist and licking away every ounce. It was delicious, just as Ciel's had mirrored his soul, so did this Cedric's. Claude made up his mind; he would make an extended meal of this boy. He would not eat his soul this night, but rather, something else.

"Get off me…" Cedric breathed heavily against Claude's shoulder.

"First you'd have to lean back on your own." Claude pointed out to him. "You're practically using me as a support pillow."

Cedric pulled back, and collapsed back onto the bed. Claude followed him, keeping him in his arms.

"Most people say 'thank you' after being pleasured like that." He said smugly.

"Piss off…" Cedric breathed.

Claude instantly took hold of Cedric's hair at the back of his head and pulled hard. The boy cried out softly as his head was yanked back so he was looking up into Claude's face.

"Cedric, thank me."

Cedric snarled, showing his teeth like an animal in defiance. Claude's fingers tightened painfully in his hair and his expression twisted into acquiescence.

"Thank you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hm…" Claude said, pretending to think to himself, "say it again, and this time, say 'thank you, Claude.'"

"You have a name, you freak of nature?!" Cedric spat out, apparently still retaining enough energy to mouth off.

"Say. It." Claude gave a final yank to his hair.

"Thank you, Claude." Cedric repeated, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pain. The demon released his grip, and instead let his fingers stroke gently through the golden locks, soothing away the discomfort.

"That's a good boy."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

)))

(Just so everyone knows, no Cedric is not supposed to be Switzerland from Hetalia. I've heard that question and realized how obvious it could seem, what with the green eyes and blond hair. But no, Cedric is not based on Switzy.)

Cedric could not believe he had let the words come out of his mouth. 'Thank you' indeed! Here he was, captive in this…this _creature's_ arms with no way of escape and knowing that the rest of his body was likely to be molested as well. While this Claude was very smooth and even seductive (try as he might he could not keep the word out of his description), Cedric felt that he was very dangerous. The boy was frightened. Even in the post-climactic bliss his body felt, he was shaking in fear of what would come next. He was a smart lad, and he knew what his midnight visitor wanted and that he had not taken it yet.

"You're shaking." Claude said into his ear, rubbing his shoulder with a large hand. "Are you cold, or perhaps you're terrified?"

"Both, if you must know." Cedric said, trying to sound as brave as he could. Claude purred lightly against his neck, kissing it.

"That's very wise of you. Unnecessary, though. I am not here to kill you tonight."

"I don't believe you," Cedric said, "you told me you were going to eat my soul."

"True," Claude admitted, nibbling on the boy's tender earlobe, "but not this night. I am more interested in your body this time."

Cedric felt a single large tremor shake through his body, and tried to cover it up with a scoff and words that were meant to sound harsh,

"So I noticed, you perverted bast-"

"Now, now," Claude cut him off, biting his shoulder, "I'd keep the name-calling to a minimum if I were in your position."

"I have a feeling someone, or some_thing_ like you has never been in my position before." Cedric spat, knowing he should restrain his tongue but finding that he had to fight verbally if he was unable to fight in any other way.

"You'd be surprised." Claude answered. "Try being under the thumb of a psychotic blond sixteen-year-old."

"What?"

"Nothing." Claude muttered, feeling his hard cock grow weary of waiting beneath the tight confines of his trousers. "Now, Cedric," He said, opening the front of his pants and freeing his hardness, "put those pretty hands to good use and touch me."

He had not expected Cedric to obey willingly, and was unsurprised when he clenched his hands into fists and remained unmoving beneath him. Using the same technique he had employed earlier, Claude yanked on Cedric's golden hair.

"I said _touch me_." Cedric's face was beautiful when his brows were tight with pain, and Claude sighed as the boy's timid, shaking hand closed around him. "Stroke me. You're old enough, you should know how."

Cedric did as he was told, trying not to think about how this girth would feel within his small, virgin channel. He knew that was how this night would end, and it made his blood go cold. He moved his hand tight and slow along Claude's hardness, and in a bold move swiped his thumb across the tip. He cringed a bit as he felt the wetness dripping out of it, and Claude cupped his chin gently in his large palm.

"That's a good boy. Keep going."

Cedric did so, the length in his hand becoming slick with Claude's liquid excitement the longer he stroked him. Claude did not react beyond the occasional sigh, and stroking Cedric's cheek.

"Your skin is pleasantly supple." He commented after several moments. "One of the positive qualities many of you humans possess; you're all so soft. Open that mouth of yours."

Cedric shuddered at the implication, and his hand stopped. Claude wasted no time in showing his displeasure, once more seizing Cedric's hair at the nape of his neck. Fearing another painful yank, Cedric parted his lips reluctantly. He felt the heat coming off the man's hardness as it neared his cheek, and he trembled a bit. Claude tightened his fingers in the golden locks, and with his other hand continued to hold Cedric's chin.

"If you even think about biting me, I'll forget my restraint and tear your heart out right here and now." He said softly, grinning to himself as he felt Cedric shiver. "Widely, now." He coaxed, and Cedric opened his mouth into a larger O. The first touch of Claude's tip to his tongue was not as dreadful as he had imagined. He tasted a little tart, but the skin was smooth and fit across his tongue as though by design. He had expected Claude to drive himself in until Cedric gagged, but instead he was giving him some time to process what he was actually doing. Cedric was not sure if he was grateful for that or not.

"Tighten your lips around me," Claude instructed, "I don't mind a bit of teeth, just don't bite down, you hear me?"

Cedric nodded as best he could with the first quarter of that erection fitted into his mouth. Without being told, he began to suck gently, again surprised that the texture was not unpleasing to his senses. He knew that should he be expected to take in more that he would gag, so he started moving his hand once more to keep Claude at bay.

"Ah, your mouth is very soft." Claude whispered, a hint of raggedness to his voice. In some twisted way, Cedric knew he should be proud of affecting him so. Instead, he just hoped to god that the creature would not release its seed down his throat. Somehow he would feel eternally sullied, even though he had a feeling that if nothing else, the vile substance would edge up lodged elsewhere in his body. He moved his tongue a bit, and felt Claude shift forward slightly. Taking this as a sign that he was doing something right, Cedric utilized his tongue as much as he was able around Claude's member without gagging himself.

"Fast learner…" Claude sighed, letting his fingers tangle in the mess of golden hair, stroking it gently. "…don't stop…that's right…"

Cedric's scalp tingled at the touch of those fingers. They were being so gentle, but he remembered the sting from when they abused his hair, and it sent more shivers down his spine at the thought that one wrong move could bring on the same pain. Finally a moment came where Cedric felt starved for air, and drew back roughly without thinking, sputtering and gasping.

"C-can't breathe!" He managed in a hoarse voice, and cringed as he expected some kind of punishment. Claude smiled at the sight; already his new prey was learning. He was a high-spirited boy with a strong will, but all humans responded the same under threat of pain. Claude decided that little cringe earned the boy a pass on further discipline for the moment. As he choked and coughed, Claude once more let his hand cup Cedric's chin and stroke his cheek. This was becoming one of his favorite actions with this particular prey, as his cheeks were very tender beneath his demon fingers.

"You've done well, making me ready. It's time for you now."

Claude's words sent another wave of terror through the young man, and his green eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Claude let out a little chuckle, freezing Cedric's blood. Without warning, Claude flipped Cedric onto all fours, and ripped down his sleeping pants.

"No!" Cedric screamed, struggling anew against the inevitable. "Let me go! Don't do it! Please let go!"

"If you just sit still, it won't hurt you a bit." Claude said directly into his ear. "Now just calm down or I'll have to make you."

Cedric knew this was no empty threat, but he was panicking, and could not refuse the overwhelming urge to protect himself. He kicked back with his foot, catching Claude between his legs. An unearthly snarl filled the room, shaking dust from the ceiling boards and Cedric knew he had made a mistake. Even in human males this was the worst way to assault anyone and apparently it was the same, at least with this creature. In the brief span of a second Cedric was forced down flat on his belly, and impaled up to the hilt of Claude's hardness.

It happened so fast that it took another second or two before the pain registered. Cedric whimpered loudly and bit the pillow beneath his face hard to keep from screaming again. It was excruciating, and he was not about to risk the creature's wrath again by fighting against it. Instead he gnawed at the soft pillow and squeezed the sheets in his fists. Claude gave him no time to adjust, but began to thrust himself in and out, giving another inhuman growl. Cedric felt for all the world like he was being violated by a monster, and tears flowed from his eyes like they never had in his entire life.

"See what happens when you don't do as you're told?" Claude asked, grunting a bit and running his hands up and down Cedric's back, "I might enjoy a pained expression, but there was never any need to hurt you. I could have prepared you kindly, and made you feel so good. Perhaps I will next time, if you're a good boy. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy and let me make you feel good too? We'll have to try again another time, won't we?"

Cedric could not hold back his sobs as the creature continued to taunt him and feed him dark promises about a 'next time'. For an instant Cedric felt like he had fallen into a nightmare from which only death could free him. At that instant he would have welcomed it, had it not been for…that special place. Directly after Cedric thought he could willingly die from this shame, Claude changed the angle of his thrusts, and hit something inside Cedric that sent a sharp jolt of pleasure though him. He yelped softly, his crying stifled for a brief second.

"Ah, what have we here?" Claude asked, thrusting in slowly, deliberately. Cedric cried out once again. It was like he was coming, but he was not even hard. Claude began to thrust faster, hitting that spot again and again and making Cedric's pain fade away beneath the waves of pleasure. His pained sobs gave way to fevered moans and gasps. His soft member hardened quickly, and he began to shamelessly rut his own hips into the mattress beneath him to give him some friction on his heated cock.

"Greedy little boy, aren't you?" Claude whispered against the back of his neck, "I seem to have a weakness for young, greedy boys as of late. Your kind always delivers nicely in the bedroom. I'm about to burst already…"

Cedric let out a howl as Claude anchored himself and began to pound in and out of him at a faster pace than any human male would have had the stamina to bring. Cedric felt his hips being pulled up sharply, and he found himself on hands and knees, clutching his headboard for support. Sweat had broken out all over his body, and he felt incredibly hot, and clammy, and good. Nothing had ever made him feel so good at such a painful cost before, and it was too much for his brain to take in. Rather than trying to sort through his feelings at the moment, he shut his brain off entirely and just let his body embrace the intense pleasure that was being hammered into it by the stranger's cock.

It could have been seconds or hours, Cedric had no concept of time beneath the creature's spell, but soon they were both grunting and Cedric felt the pleasure shoot up and out of his cock to paint the bed sheets and even his belly. The next instant Claude bit down harshly on the back of his shoulder, and liquid heat rushed to coat his insides. Cedric was trembling more violently than he had in his entire life, his arms dropping from the headboard and his body falling forward against the mattress. Claude's cock slipped out of him, and Cedric winced at the deep burn as it did so. He could just hear Claude's fast breathing above his own frantic, heavy panting.

He didn't know what he expected. He surely couldn't have thought that the creature would cuddle him, but he only had a human understanding of what the after-tryst protocol was, and that always involved being held. Instead, he felt hot lips press against the back of his ear in a searing but gentle kiss. After than were the parting words,

"You tell anyone and they'll think you're insane. That's up to you, of course. I could care less, as it doesn't affect me either way. Wherever you go, I'll find you for my pleasure. Rest assured, I'll be back."

With that, Cedric felt a small gust of air, even though his room was a closed off space. The heat that the other's body gave off was instantly gone, and Cedric shivered between his slowing breaths. The reality, or unrealism, hit him and he once more began to weep. He quickly pulled the blankets up around his naked form and curled on his side, feeling the hot seed pooling in his flesh. He was repulsed and ashamed, but his body was pulsing with the aftermath of pleasure, and he was not sure how to handle the warring between body and heart. Instead he gave up, and let sleep and fatigue be his bedfellows, slipping into dreams of glowing red eyes and smooth, silky voices.


End file.
